Send the Dead Back to Death
by SheinFushigi
Summary: Everything was normal at first;until someone dies. That person's death affected the whole class and made a curse. What if the curse was actually created by Rein? Will everyone hate her,including Shade,Bright and Fine? Find out! I suck at summaries,don't I? Genres: Tradegy,Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Crime


**I'm back. I need to make more tradegy,sad and dark fanfics. This is a tradegy fanfic. Well,rated T in case cause there are many deaths here. Btw,thanks Moon for telling me that its actually 'Lione' not 'Leonne'.**

**This is more of a FutagoHime and Another(novel) mix-up. A bit romantic.**

* * *

**Fine's POV**

I was so scared of the lightning. My life wouldn't have been a mess if I shouldn't have went to that fortune teller...

_Flashback_

_"Excuse me,but who will die near me?"_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"I mean,is there someone that close to me will die?"_

_"Je...wel...dies..." **(she means that Altezza dies)**  
_

_"Wha...?"_

_End of Flashback_

**XoXoXo**

**Rein's POV**

Today had school but Fine didn't come;she was acting weird. I though she wanted to come since her 'prince charming' which is Shade 'the flirter' in my opinion is in her class. He sometimes are ditching class and going around the school and going to the roof. I love this day! Bright-sama is present...~~ Just by smelling him makes me thrilled...! I was happily skipping over the class until I heard a scream-a scream that reflected death...? I went outside to take a look until-Altezza's neck was broken. "Who did this?!" Asked Sophie in a scary tone. "U-um...I-I'm Mio...I witnessed everything..." Said a short-black haired girl with blackish-brown eyes. "Who did?!" Repeated Sophie. "Please calm down,Sophie-senpai..." Said Mio and explained everything. _  
_

"So that's what happened..." Sobbed Sophie while kneeling. I felt sorry for Altezza.

_Flashback_

_"G-Get away from me! Stupid pigeon!" Shouted Altezza while driving away a pigeon that looked like it was about to poop. "Kyaa!" She ran in circles at the top floor while the floor was wet;making her slip. The building had 9 floors,the top floor aka the 10th floor,was so steep,it was obvious that she would have died. "Altezza-senpai!" Shouted Mio as she almost caught her but was too late to catch her._

_End of Flashback._

**Bright's POV**

It was terrifying for Altezza to die at a young age,well she's not really that young,she's 15 years now...I went to the Golden Clinic to check if she really died or not. When I checked the clinic,Mrs. Fujioka,the nurse,shook her head and said "I'am very sorry Prince Bright but..." She stammered and began to cry. "H-Her death is by cervical..fracture..." She sobbed. **(That's how Yumi Ogura dies from the anime Another.)**

I tried not to cry but instead,a tear fell of my cheeks. I have no courage to report this to our whole kingdom and make a speech about it.

**Rein's POV**

I ran immediately back to our kingdom without even taking the Moonlit Bus.

**"FINE! I HAVE SUPER-DUPER BAD NEWS!"**

"Be quiet,aren't you in school? Why're you here? And it can't be...the bad news...is...?

"A-A-A..." I stammered;couldn't find my words.

"Altezza...died,didn't she?"

"How...?"

"The fortune-teller told me."

"And you look happy about it! Why?! Why,Fine?! Is is because you hate Altezza that's why you don't care?!"

"That's not it! And why do you care so much?! Is it because she's Bright's sister! C'mon Rein! Gimme a break!"

"You have the whole day to have a break!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU SHUT UP! I though I could trust you! Listen Fine,if you don't care,I will hate you. Don't blame me;blame yourself."

"Stop pretending like your the best! It doesn't matter if someone in Jewelry Kingdom dies! I care if someone in Moon Kingdom dies!"

"Moon Kingdom sucks! Just cause Shade's there doesn't mean you should like Moon Kingdom! He's a flirt,moron!"

"Stop fighting,Princesses Rein and Fine!"

"Don't stop us Camelot!"

**Fine's POV**

"That's it! It's over between you and me!" I shouted. "Same!" She shouted back as I locked myself in my room and started to cry...

_Why did this happen between me and Rein...? And why did Altezza have to die...? This is horrifying..._

* * *

**Is it scary? This is the reason why I made it into rated T. I got this idea from watching Another. Well,sorry to say but...high chance a character dies in each chapter. Make sure you're brave enough to read the next chap!**_  
_


End file.
